I'll be waiting for you
by Tezu-chan
Summary: [MattxMello]A rewrite of a story put on previously.


**Disclaimer; Nope, No DN ownage. .**

**[[ This is a slight rewrite of a previous fanfiction. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot and something possessed me to write more. And it sucked. :[ So- it shall stay a one-shot. **

**Spoilers for Episode 35.**

--

"This is too dangerous, Mello."

Matt looked over from his DS, and stared at his comrade.

"Mello?"

"Capturing Takada will prove useful in the end, Matt. Just you wait." The barely 21 year old bit off a piece of chocolate and continued. "You won't get caught. All you need to do is shoot off the gun, distract everyone. I'll take Takada back here."

Matt stared at Mello, whom now thought the conversation was over. _Mello, what happens if you die? How will I live?_

"You'll be turning twenty soon, won't you? It's surprising." This time, Mello looked straight at Matt. "Everyone thinks you're older than me." He took in a deep breath, and sighed. "You were always stronger than me. As a kid, and now. If anything is gonna happen, it'll happen to me. You shouldn't worry."

_But that's exactly what I fear…._

The two young men stood, Matt reached for the chocolate in front of Mello.

"Hey. No."

Matt sighed; Mello was always overprotective about his chocolate. Yet again, he wouldn't like it if Mello played his games.

"When we get back, Matt, I'll lock Takada in there. Come back here, if you don't get caught. And if you do…" Mello was halfway out the door now, "Sweet talk them, you can convince anyone that you are innocent."

With a mumble, but without complaint, Matt followed Mello out the door.

_We're not gonna make it outta here alive, are we Mello?_

The motorcycle was parked right next to the car, right were they had left them. Nothing seemed different. "Matt?"

He turned, and looked at the man on the motorcycle, whose face was now covered by his helmet. "Yes?"

"Never mind"

_There's something you're not telling me, Mello._

Matt stepped tenderly into his car. His mind was racing, something was wrong, there was some minuscule detail somewhere, somehow, that they had overlooked. Matt wasn't gonna make it out alive. This was his last chance to see Mello, he just knew it. This plan, this stupid, stupid plan that Mello thought of, it wasn't gonna work. Takada wouldn't be there, or Mello would crash. Something bad, anything terrible, would happen.

Mello's engine began to roar. "Mello! Stop!"

Mello heard Matt's cries, and chose to ignore them.

"Mello! I need to tell you some—"

This was useless. He didn't want to stop the plan completely; he just wanted to adjust it a little.

To Matt's surprise, the engine calmed down, and Mello took off his helmet. "This better be damn good, Matt."

Matt smiled at Mello's anger; it looked as if he hadn't had his chocolate today.

"God damn it, Mail!"

_Mail…? You've never called me my real name before… _

Apparently the use of Matt's real name caught Mello by surprise, also. "Matt, I mean. What do you want?"

"Mello, I just…" What did Matt want to say? He knew something was wrong? Danger never fazed Mello before. All he would say would be 'You'll be fine. If anyone dies, it'll be me.' But how would he tell Mello that he wanted to die? He wanted to die, because he knew that this was the only way he could be with Mello.

"I want to die, Mello."

The statement caught the two of them by surprise; it just kind of slipped out of Matt's mouth.

"Matt…?"

"I want to die if you die, Mello."

"No you don't, Matt. We'll be fine, you will be fine."

"No, Mello."

There was a long silence between the two. Neither of them wanted to talk, but both of them needed to.

"I won't let you die, Matt."

"I _can't_ let you die, Mello."

"And why not?" Mello didn't seem as angry as he was surprised.

"Mello, I…"

"Matt—" Mello stopped him, he knew what was coming, and he wanted to be the one to say it. "I know."

_You know what, Mello? What do you need to tell me, but can't?_

"Miheal…"

_Miheal? Were did this come from?_

"Don't, Matt. I know what you're gonna say. I can't let you say it, I can't."

Matt wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Mello wipe his face.

Looking next to him, he saw a half eaten chocolate bar. _Mello…._

"You better take this, for the ride." Matt reached across the passenger seat and grabbed the chocolate bar, got out of the car and gave it to him.

"Thanks, Matt."

This was too much for Matt, he couldn't stand the tension any longer. He grabbed Mello's hand, and with the other hand, the back of his head. Matt's lips touched Mello's, and a surge of energy rushed through him. His eyes closed, he pressed closer to Mello's face. To Matt's surprise, he felt Mello kiss him back. This was the first time in Matt's life that he felt welcomed, safe, and truly happy. When it was over, Matt pulled away slowly, and whispered in Mello's ear; "I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be waiting for you, too, Matt."


End file.
